Hyperdimension Neptunia: Refrain Revive
by Fear Ripper
Summary: the boundaries of gameindustri are about to be shaken when a man from the past enters the present day. he seems to have a connection with the new threat that endangers gameindustri and its people. with the company of the goddesses and friends, his journey will be... interesting to say the least. first fanfic, revewies and constructive criticism is welcome. but no flames, be cool.
1. Chapter 1

Hyperdimension Neptunia: Refrain Revive

The day started like it always has in the world of Gamindustri, so let's start our story with the daily endeavors of a certain purple haired simpleton named Neptune. Like usual she was spending her day playing games in her Basilicom called the Nep-Tower.

"Sonic Jump! Ah crackers I missed!" Neptune, a.k.a Lady Purple Heart, the CPU of Planeptune yelled.

"Neptune! You need to listen!" Histoire said.

"NEPU! Histy you scared me." Neptune said. Behind her was Histoire.

Histoire is the oracle of Planeptune, and the sacred tome of Gamindutri. She's a small, fairy like girl that always sits atop of a book, hair worn in curled pigtails and going in both directions, along with long curled bangs that frame her face. Histoire wears a big purple dress with spiked ruffle lining, along with gold along the sections. She also has a small green tie. Her hat consists of a white segment and purple and gold bows on the sides.

"What do you mean I scared you!? I was lecturing you until you got distracted by your games again!" Histoire said.

"Oh yeah, what were we talking about again?" Neptune said.

"We were talking about how you aren't doing enough of you job as the CPU of Planeptune," Neptune turned to see a brunette girl.

"Iffy! When did you get here?" She said excitedly.

"I've been here the whole time you little simpleton." Iffy (a.k.a IF) said.

Standing next to Histoire was IF, one of Neptune's close friends.

"They're both right Nep-nep, you have to stop lazing around and do your work or else your nation will suffer." A Compa said standing next to IF.

Compa was also one of Neptune's closest friends, and IF's childhood friend.

"But Compaaaa, it's been so peaceful lately so it should be fine if I take a little break." Neptune said.

"'Little Break?' You haven't done a single thing since you returned from the other dimension, and your shares have been suffering because of it!" Histoire interjected.

"Waaahhh! Everyone is against me." Neptune whined. Just then the door swung opened and walked in a certain CPU Candidate.

"Big Sis I brought you some tea." She said.

"Nep Jr. you're on my side right?" Neptune pleaded.

The girl was non-other than Planeptunes CPU Candidate, and Neptune's little sister, Nepgear. If you hadn't guessed from the context, a CPU Candidate is the one next to be CPU if anything ever happened to the current CPU.

"Hm? What's going on?" Nepgear asked.

"We are talking about her job as Planeptunes CPU." Histoire said.

"Oh, this again." Nepgear said tiredly.

"And you're on my side right Nep Jr.?" Neptune said, "The world is peaceful so there is no need to worry so much. We have plenty of shares so it's all good."

Histoire started to get annoyed, "It's not alright!" She yelled while pulling out her swirled glasses and a chart turning on her "Teach Me Histy" mode. "If you take a look at this chart, you can see this chart Planeptunes shares have been declining at a steady rate. If this keeps up then, just as Compa said, our country will suffer."

"How can this be? I haven't done anything to cause a major rebellion of my citizens have I?" Neptune said shocked.

"Well," Nepgear interjected, "you haven't done anything to make them hate you, but you haven't done anything to make them like you either so it's no surprise the people's faith in you has been dropping lately."

Histoire was still in her "Teach Me Histy" mode, "Now listen up Neptune! I am going to educate you on the importance of your job as CPU. As you know the CPU's, or the Control Patron Units, get there power by the faith that their citizens have in them also known as Share Energy, and in turn the citizens gain the goddesses protection. It is a very well balanced system; the job of a CPU is to keep their citizens happy so that their faith will remain. The other CPU's are doing their part, but you Neptune aren't doing anything for your citizens so your Shares are declining at a steady rate."

When they looked at Neptune she just sat there half asleep, which mad Histoire even more irritated.

"Neptune!" Histoire yelled startling Neptune back awake, "Did you hear anything I just told you!?"

Just then, the door swung open once more and walked in six more young ladies, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Neptune being lectured again." The twin tailed tsundere CPU of Lastation Noire said and walked in with the other CPU/Candidates followed.

"Like that's anything new." The short, brown haired, CPU of Lowee, Blanc said in her usual monotone voice.

"Hey everybody!" "Hello Miss Nepgear." The twin candidates of Lowee, Rom and Ram Said.

"I think it's presumptuous to think otherwise." The blond, bombshell, CPU of Leanbox, Vert said.

"Hey everyone, what's up!? Why's everyone here, is this a surprise party?" Neptune said.

"No it's not a surprise party! Did you even read the e-mail we I sent you?" Uni, Lastation Candidate and Noire's little sister said.

"Nope, she's been playing video games and eating junk foods all day, same as usual." Histoire said.

Then Vert decided to speak up, "Okay, why don't I explain why we are here. As you recall, Blanc and I are working on the satellite system called basil-View, a system where anyone can use the satellites camera to observe what is going on your own and/or other land masses."

Blanc stepped forward to continue, "While doing a beta test yesterday, we came across an abnormal energy disturbance on the outskirts of Planeptune. I thought we should investigate together, since it's an unknown phenomenon."

Neptune began to get starry eyed, "Oh! It's a mystery, sounds fun. Alright gang, let's all solve this mystery!"

"Great, all we need is a weird talking dog." Noire said, glancing at Neptune, "Actually, never mind."

"CPU's, Candidates, Iffy, Compa, let's go!" Neptune said.

So the party of heroines set out to investigate the unknown phenomenon. This journey them to a giant ominous cave on the outskirts of the main city of Planeptune.

"So this is the place huh? I'm getting some weird vibes coming from inside there; you think there's some rare weapon in there only for a true heroine like myself?" Neptune said.

"First of all, I highly doubt that, and second it's no use standing around here so let's go." Noire said.

"Rom, Ram, stick close to me." Blanc ordered.

"Yes Onee-chan." They both said.

The whole party entered the cave and started to scavenge around for anything suspicious for an hour.

"This is taking an annoying amount of time, and I don't see anything that could cause any weird energy. Maybe that satellite was just malfunctioning or something." Noire said.

Neptune yawned in exhaustion, "Yeah I'm getting sleepy, let's call it quits and go eat some pudding." She then leaned on a nearby stalagmite, which then creaked to the side and the whole cave started to rumble.

"Nep, what did you do!?" IF yelled struggling to keep her balance. Suddenly a wall on the cave opened up and reviled a metal door.

"Whoa, a secret door like in RPG games!" Neptune said

"What do you think is in it?" IF said.

Vert decided to add her two cents, "Well it cool be a rare item or treasure, I'm getting tingly just thinking about it."

"Let's stop with the game lingo and just find out for ourselves!" Noire said slightly irritated. She grabbed the door handle and swung it open. Inside was a spacious room the size of a school football field shrouded in darkness except for one source of light in the center. In the center of the room was a capsule like contraption with four rows of wires that connected to four pillars. As the party got closer to the machine they saw that someone was inside the capsule. It was a tall boy around 17 years old, he had midnight black hair and wearing a red short sleeved shirt and black jeans. Strapped to his back was a long sheathed sword. His body was just floating there with his eyes closed.

"Whoa, I didn't expect this, a new player has entered the game! Do you think he's alive in there?" Neptune said.

Noire walked closer to the machine and observed the screen under the capsule, "Well this screen has a heart rate monitor, he's alive but I guess he's sleeping."

"I'm willing to bet that he is the source of the strange energy." Blanc said. Suddenly the ground started to shake, and the steel door closed shut. The girls cautiously got battle ready, as the lights turned on it reviled a giant stone statue about 20 ft. tall. It looked like a terracotta warrior with a mallet, its eyes suddenly glowed red and it started to move.

"Damn, we better transform." Noire said. As if on cue, the statue shot red beams at the party but they seemed to be unharmed, until they tried to transform. They attempted to change into their CPU forms but failed. "It gave us a virus, we can't transform!" the statue forcefully swung its mallet downward on top of the party without giving them time to react. Everybody braced for impact, Neptune closed her eyes and said:

"Somebody help!"

After a moment, nothing seemed to happen. Suspicious, everyone opened their eyes and saw something unexpected. The boy inside the capsule was standing in front of them, sword unsheathed and holding back the statues mallet with one hand. When they turned around to where he used to be, and saw the capsule sliced to pieces. Back to the mysterious boy, he forced the mallet away from the party tripping up the statue. Without delay, he ran up to the statue and swiftly climbed up its body until he was above its head. He stabbed his sword strait into its head which then cleanly split the statue in half. The boy landed safely as the statue burst into data.

"Wow." Was all they girls could say as they witnessed the entire fight. The boy turned to the girls and started walking, but instantly fainted.

"Oh goodness, is he okay!?" Nepgear yelled. The girls ran up to his side, and Compa examined him.

"It's alright he's just exhausted, but we should probably get him to the Basilicom" Compa said.

The party carried the mysterious boy back to the Basilicom, "Histy we're home, and we have an unconscious guest!" Neptune said.

Histoire floated in, "What do you mean uncon-", but stopped when her eyes went wide when she spotted the boy Neptune was dragging. "T-t-t-Tiger!?" was all she said before she also fainted and Nepgear caught her. After that they laid Histoire down on the couch and put the boy in one of the spare rooms. The party was gathered around at a round table to discuss what has happened thus far.

"Well this was a surprising turn of events" Vert said

"Yeah, it's not every day you find someone inside a capsule in a secluded cave in the middle of nowhere. It also seems that Histoire knows him." Blanc said.

"Well whoever he is he's uber-strong, he sliced that statue in half like pudding!" Neptune said.

"Yeah but what if he's dangerous? For all we know he could be some android bent on destroying us or a mutant, we did find him inside a capsule." Noire said.

"Oh come on this is a set up for a classic harem story!" Neptune said.

"WHAAAT!?" Everyone said in surprise.

"Well come on, I mean you don't see any other boy in our rag tag group of heroines do you?" Neptune asked. There was a moment of silence when everyone came to the same realization.

"Nep-nep does have a point." Compa said.

"Well maybe it's like a dating-sim and he's the main character this time. I don't mind since he's pretty good looking but he's going to have to work pretty hard to raise my love points." Neptune said.

"Don't tell me you're including us in this too?" Noire said. Suddenly Histoire shot up from her sleep and hurriedly floated to the party.

"Where is he!?" The little fairy said.

"Oh you're awake; well we put him in the spare room." Nepgear said. Before anything else could be said, Histoire stormed off towards the boy. Curious, everyone followed to see the events unfold. When Histoire burst into the room, she saw the boy laying down still sleeping. She floated up to him and started stroking his cheek with her tiny hands. Her eyes started welling up with tears.

"So it is him… TIGER!" Histoire then started sobbing on his chest. After a few minutes she stopped sobbing and turned to face the party.

"Wow Histy, it seems like you have quite the relationship with him. Is he your secret lover?" Neptune said.

"Well it's probably time I explained who this is. Well this is…"

"(yawn) is it morning already?" Histoire was interrupted by the boy, now known as Tiger, suddenly sat up. After stretching and rubbing his eyes, he gazed upon the eleven beauties with his shining silver eyes. Confused he said:

"Um… hello."


	2. Enter the Century Hero

Chapter 2

(A/N the story will be told through my OC point of view from now on, and may switch POV to the other characters at some points. Oh and I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, but I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia, or anything else I might reference.)

(Tiger's POV)

This might be the weirdest or greatest dream of my life. Yesterday I just got back home from a quest; naturally I was exhausted so I just said hi to my mom, Dr. Rin Hikari, I plopped down on my bed and enjoyed a pleasant slumber. Now, I woke up sitting on an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room, and eleven beautiful girls stared at me like I was some kind of rare monster. There was a moment of awkward silence, until I decided to break it with the only thing I could think of saying: "Um… hello."

"You're awake! Thank goodness!" the little, blonde fairy sitting on a book said.

Is it just me, or does she look like Hist-chan? Maybe they're related, did the goddess make another tome of the world? This one was a lot bigger though,

"Hello, sorry but whom are you?" I asked.

"It's me, Histoire, remember?" She said.

What!? She's Hist-chan!? The Hist-chan I know is palm sized and had a frilly, purple dress and this one was much bigger and the size of a doll. There's no way that they are the same person.

"I hope he isn't one of those amnesiac heroes, that's way over done," the short, purple haired girl said.

"Hah!" I laughed out loud, startling the girls, "You're not Hist-chan. You may be a fairy-like creature, but the Hist-chan I know is smaller with a higher voice!" I said. If this was a dream then it wasn't very realistic. If this was Hist-chan, is it what I imagine her being grown up a bit?

"Hist-chan?" was all of the other girls thoughts.

"No! It really is me, Tiger!" She kept pressing on. Well if this was a dream then I might as well play along. I pointed my finger at her:

"If you really are Hist-chan, then prove it. Prove that you're my Hist-chan!" I yelled. There was no way that she was her, I mean I just saw her last week, and she looked like her usual, tiny self. For some reason the bigger Hist-chan was looking really annoyed and she had a tick mark on her forehead.

"Okay, have it your way," she said calmly. She suddenly jumped off her book and onto the bed I was currently sitting on. She closed her book to carry it and started walking towards me. What was she doing, and why was I getting the feeling I was in trouble?

"HIYA!"

"GAHHH!"

What was that? She hit me upside the head with the spine of her book! Well I can rule out that this was a dream, because I definitely felt that.

"The goodness!? Histoire, that's not how you treat guests!" the taller, girl with longer purple hair girl said. Maybe she was the other girls' older sister. I grabbed my head in pain, but why does it feel so familiar? Wait a minute!

"Hist-chan, it is you!" I said. Hist-chan would always hit me like that whenever I would tease her about not doing her job. "But why do you look so different, and who are they?" referring to the other girls behind her.

She climbed back onto her book, with a saddend look on her face, "Well that's going to have a bit of ex_..."

"Hey there, I'm Neptune! I'm the main heroine!" she was suddenly cut off by the younger looking, purple haired girl, now known as Neptune. "And those three are Noire, Blanc, and Vert, we are the four CPU goddesses. These four are Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram, the CPU Candidates. The other two are Compa and Iffy." She named everyone in the room while pointing at each one.

Wait, four? "Four goddesses? Last I checked there were only one and her five Candidates." I said. This was weird; there was only one true goddess in Gamindustri. I even met her when she came to talk to Mother for a reason she never told me. I know Caelus and Arfoire, but the rest I can't remember their names.

Everyone in the room, except Histoire, was shocked at what I said. "One goddess, does he mean the true goddess!? But, the true goddess existed before the first time Arfoire was sealed, which was three hundred years ago!" were basically everyone's thoughts.

"As I was saying, this will take some explaining." Histoire said. "First off, right now it's the year 20XX."

My jaw dropped to the floor, 20XX!? Did somebody finally figure out time travel? "How can that be, did I take that long a nap? If so then why aren't I dead? Why don't I look like one of those immortal martial arts masters who only train one person, and then when their students are done training their body turns to dust in some epic way at least?" I asked. Then Hist-chan was telling me everything that happened up till now, the true goddess retiring, Arfoire going corrupt, the Console Wars, Arfoire trying to destroy the world, and even the events of the Ultra dimension. Man that was a lot to take in, especially for a three hundred year old fart like me, hehehe, old joke. "Wow, take a simple nap and you miss everything. Although here's the main question, how am I here? I'm not a goddess, so I can't stop my ageing process."

"That is still something I don't understand. The day you left for that quest you took, I went to Celestia with the true goddess, and when I came back, you and Dr. Hikari disappeared. I tried looking for you, but at that point was when the true goddess retired and the five CPUs. I was permanently assigned to stay in Celestia for recording the records of Gamindustri. Even though I kept looking for information on your whereabouts I still found nothing, then Arfoire became corrupt, sealed me away, and tried to take over Gamindustri until the other goddesses sealed her the first time. It wasn't until Neptune and the others became the CPU's that i was set free. I couldn't stop worrying about what happened to you, but as time went by you started to fade from my memories, I'm sorry." Histoire said as tears began to well up in her eyes.

I just disappeared? No wonder she was so worried. "Don't be sorry Hist-chan, you did all you could. Plus its been two hundred years. For all you knew I could have been dead." I said.

"Not to break up your reunion, but I'm tired of being quiet. I want more lines! So how do you two even know each other, Histy?" Neptune interjected. I don't know why, but I can already tell I'm going to like this girl.

Histoire turned to the party, "Oh, yes well, you all know I was created by the true goddess to be the tome of Gamindustri. I was created by the time Tiger was born, and the true goddess thought it would be good if I were to live in the human world instead of Celestia. That's when she trusted me to a close friend of hers, Dr. Rin Hikari, who was Tiger's mother, so we pretty much grew up together." She said.

"Oh, how rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself to you all yet!" I said. I jumped out of the bed and onto my feet, "Tiger Hikari, at your service." I bowed with my right arm crossed over my chest, giving off the warmest smile I could, "And I already know your names."

For some reason all of them slightly blushed, was I being too polite? Vert then spoke up:

"I don't want to sound rude, but you are taking all of this a bit too well. You just jumped three centuries, aren't you a bit afraid about the drastic change in environment? And what of your friends from your time, don't you miss them?" Vert said.

My expression dropped, but I still kept a slight, sad smile. "Well actually, the day I got put into that "capsule" thing, you ladies mentioned my life had gotten a little stale. I wished for things to be more exciting, I just didn't expect this. As for friends, the only people I had in my life were my mother and Hist-chan, and since my mother was human, I'm guessing she's not around now." I said.

"No friends, so you were a loner? Are you one of those stoic, dark, protagonists?" Neptune added.

"Look, we just met and all, so I'm not exactly ready to tell you any of my life secrets." I said smiling sadly. Protagonist, what was she talking about?

"Okay, now that all of the explaining is done, Welcome to present day Gamindustri! I am the CPU of Planeptune, Purple Heart!" Neptune shouted.

"Well, you don't look hostile, so welcome I guess. I'm Black heart, CPU of Lastation." Noire said finally getting a word in.

"What Onee-chan said, and I'm Uni the CPU Candidate of Lastation." Uni said.

"ello! We are the Lowee CPU Candidate Twins, Rom and Ram." Rom and Ram said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hikari, I am the CPU Candidate of Planeptune." Nepgear said.

"Likewise. Blanc, CPU of Lowee." Blanc said.

"I am Vert, sadly I am the only one without a candidate sister." Vert said.

What interesting names, at least they fit their titles. Then I look over to the girl with cream colored hair and the girl with brown hair, "I suppose you two are human?" I asked.

"That's right, I'm IF, a gust of beautiful wind that blows through Gamindustri." the brown haired girl, now known as IF said with a large smile.

Strange introduction, now to have some fun, "A gust of beautiful wind huh? What an appropriate title." I said. Her face turned red as a tomato as she looked away, man I loved teasing people.

"And I'm Compa!" the cream haired girl said.

How old is this girl? She sounds like a 13-year old but her bo- I mean, she's very well endowed. Don't judge me, I'm a guy.

"Well now that the introductions are over, what do we do now?" Neptune said.

"This isn't the end of our investigation. We still don't know how Mr. Hikari got into that capsule in the first place, I think the best course of action is to go back to the place where we found him and look for clues there." Nepgear said.

"A brilliant idea Miss Nepgear, but let's save that for tomorrow." I said.

"Aw, but why? This mystery has got me all figidity like I got a bad case of dance fever. I want to know now!" Neptune said pouting childishly.

"I may have just woken up from a three hundred year nap, but taking in all of this information has gotten me tired. Again my brain needs a good night's sleep to process everything I've been told today." I said.

"(Yawn) Yeah he's right, I'm tired too. I could use a three hundred year nap right about now," Neptune said.

Yeah, I decided that i liked this girl. Oh yeah! I almost forgot!

"So Hist-chan, what have you been doing lately?" I asked. It may not have been the best time for such a casual question, but I wanted to know what my childhood friend has been doing for the past centuries.

"I am the oracle of Planeptune." she said.

What!? Hist-chan, the troublemaker is in such a high position? "BWHAHAHAHAHA!" I suddenly burst into laughter confusing everyone. I couldn't imagine the Hist-chan back then actually doing her work seriously. "You? I don't remember you taking your position seriously! Are you sure you're my Hist-chan, the one who pulled pranks and liked to take naps?"

Neptune and Nepgear were shocked at my statement, "WHAT!? Histy being irresponsible? What Universe did you live in, because that sounds like a world I'd like to live in!" Neptune said.

"Histoire is that true?" Nepgear asked as her eyes widened.

"N-n-no! That is not true at all." Hist-chan stammered nervously. Cool, some more fun.

"Oh really? Then I probably shouldn't mention the time I woke up with a mustache drawn on my face." I said. Hist-chan froze not being able to think of anything to say. "Or the time you put a bucket filled with water on top of the door and it spilled all over me; or the time I found you asleep in the book shelf in your tome form when you should have been reading the documents the goddess gave you. Also, let's not forget the ti-"

"HIYA!"

"GAHHH!"

Then she hit me upside the head with her tome again, but it was totally worth it to see her face red from embarrassment.

"Ahem. It's getting late, so why don't we all turn in for the night and discuss what we are doing tomorrow. Tiger you are welcome to stay here since you don't have anywhere else to go." Hist-chan said.

With a nod, everyone left the room to go and rest. Hist-chan was about leave the room until I said, "Goodnight Hist-chan, and sweet dreams."

She froze for a second, but then frowned, and left with a, "Hmph!"

"Hahaha" I chuckled lightly, "now she's mad at me, just like old times." Leaving it at that, I layed down and fell asleep.

\- Break-

(Histoire's POV)

(About 2:00 AM)

I was floating down the hallways in my frilly purple pajamas with my hair untied and let down. I woke up wanting a drink of water, so I went to the kitchen. On the way there I couldn't help but recall the events of the day before. I couldn't believe it, he's alive! After years of no hope and finally giving up, he just showed up out of nowhere! He's still the same guy he was three hundred years ago, which means he still has that habit of teasing people I know all too well.

"He's such a dummy, teasing me about how I used to act when clearly I've grown. He really is the same, but that's good I guess. He even said goodnight to me like he always did back then." I said to myself.

I finally made it to the kitchen, but something strange caught my eye. It was Tiger, looking down on the city of Planeptune from the balcony. I slowly approach him from behind.

"So this is Planeptune, huh Hist-chan?" he said. I wasn't surprised; he could always tell when I was there. "This is exactly how I pictured the future. Very cool, shiny, and high-tech. The city lights are so beautiful at night." He tried to sound cheerful, but I could tell there was a hint of sadness in his voice. That was him, always putting up a front so no one could know his true feelings.

"Why were you acting so cool in front of the others?" I asked. Slowly floating to his side, I could see tears running down his face with a sad smile.

"You know me so well, under this cool exterior is nothing but a big dork," he said. "I know I shouldn't be so cool with how things are. I won't be able to see mother again, but-" he suddenly pulled me into his gentle embrace, "... at least you're still with me, Hist-chan." I was hugged close to his chest feeling his warmth that I have forgotten long ago, I could feel my face getting hotter every second he held me. Back then when he did embarrassing things like this, I would push him away or hit him with my book again, but considering how long we've been apart I return his hug with a smile on my face.

(Same time on top of a different building.)

Four shadowy figures were observing the scene on the balcony.

"Aw, how sweet, it makes me want to puke," a female voice said.

"Hey guys I forgot, why are we just watching them again?" a male voice said.

"We should kill him now, it'll be easy. I mean, he still thinks he's human," a second male voice said.

"No," a third male voice said. "We wait until he finds out what he is. That way, it'll hurt more when we tell him the truth."

Without another word, the four figures disappeared without a trace.


	3. Created

(Disclaimer: I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or anything else I may reference.)

Chapter 3: Created

(Tiger's P.O.V)

I woke up at 6:00, my usual time, and I was mad tired. I thought Mother would be home, so i start making breakfast. I walked to the kitchen, "Hm, the kitchen seems farther away than usual." I thought.

I started making breakfast for Mother, Hist-chan, and I, Hist-chan will be happy since I'm making her favorite breakfast, pancakes. I went to set the table, but the table was bigger than I remember. Wait a second, why was everything so purple?

"This isn't my kitchen. This isnt my house!... Oh wait, this isn't my time period." I said.

Man, I'm such a dumbass I completely forgot I jumped three hundred years, and Mother is gone. "GAHHH! No negative thoughts! I cried enough as it is, its a new day! Although not I got a different problem." I look at the table and realized that I only made breakfast for three, as I recalled there were still eleven lovely young women in the building. I guess I should start cooking more before all of them wake up.

"Hm, well I'm lucky they have the ingredients." I said to myself.

* * *

(Nepgear's P.O.V)

I woke up and look at the clock, 6:45. It's about time I make breakfast for everyone, the whole group is here so I should probably get started before anyone wakes up. I better take into account of the new guest in our home. I believe his name was Tiger Hikari, such a strange name. What's more strange is that he's from the past when the true goddess was still around and before Arfoire went corrupt. I hope he can adjust to this time period, he seems really nice. Although I noticed something yesterday when we were all talking to him, he acted like he was okay when we were talking about his mother but I saw something in his eyes. It looked like sadness and regret were hidden in his eyes, I hope he's okay.

I walk into the kitchen and I smelt something delicious in the air. To my surprise I saw him in the kitchen cooking. He looks over and notices me there,

"Oh, Ms. Nepgear, good morning." he said.

"Good morning Mr. Hikari." I said back.

"Breakfast will be ready in a moment, would you mind setting the table for everyone?"

"Alright." this is strange, I'm usually the one cooking breakfast, and he's a guest. although if he wants to help out then who am I to say so otherwise.

After I was done setting the table I decided to take a seat and wait for him. He came out of the kitchen with a tray of tea and placed a cup in front of me.

"Did you sleep well Ms. Nepgear?" he asked whilst pouring me a cup.

"Yes, very well, I was surprised to see you in the kitchen. I'm the one who usually cooks in the morning, either me or Compa actually." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I hope I'm not stepping on any toes or butting in on your duties."

"Goodness no, actually I'm also quite surprised that you knew where everything was."

"Actually, to tell the truth I was sort of subconsciously cooking earlier this morning. I thought I was still in my time. You see, it was also my job to prepare breakfast everyday for my mother, Hist-chan and myself."

I forgot that he called Histoire, Hist-chan, I couldn't help but giggle a bit, but what caught my attention was when he thought he was still in his time. The look I saw in his eyes came back to mind,

"Um, Mr. Hikari?" i started to ask.

"You can drop the formalities, just Tiger is fine by me." he interrupted

"Okay, Tiger, I just wanted to know if you were okay." I said.

"Okay? I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well I know you said you were fine yesterday when Vert asked you, but I thought you looked a bit depressed like you regretted something."

His eyes widened in surprise, but quickly changed into a sad smile. "So you picked up on that? I thought only Hist-chan was able to see what I hid inside."

"Is there something bothering you?"

He pauses for a moment before finally speaking up, "I'm a bit saddened that I didn't get to say goodbye to my mother. I know I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter, considering I don't know how I got here in the first place, but it still makes me sad that I couldn't say more to her before I was gone."

I couldn't help but feel bad for him, his whole world was turned upside down practically over night in his perspective. "But at least I'm not alone," he continued with a warm smile, "at least I have one friend with me, Hist-chan." I was surprised, after what happened and how it affects his life now, he can still find a reason to smile. I can tell, he's very strong.

"Well you can add that up to two friends!" I said.

"Hm?" he gave me a questioning look.

"I'll be your friend."

"What?"

"I said I'll be your friend."

"Ms. Nepgear, you don't have to do that because you feel sorry for me, I'm fine."

I shook my head no, "No that isn't it! You shouldn't have to go through something like this alone. I can see that you are a kind person, Tiger, so I want to be here for you like Histoire is, so now that we're friends just call me Nepgear. I'm sure the others would like to be your friends too, although Noire and Uni would be a bit reluctant."

His eyes widened in surprise and darted to the ground. I'm not sure why but I think I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks, but its probably my imagination. The awkward silence continued for a bit, did I do something bad?

"Um, I'm sorry, I said something wrong didn't I?"

"Oh no! Don't apologize, I'm sorry, I guess I was just a bit shocked about your statement. I'm not exactly used to having friends, let alone having someone actually ask to be my friend.." He said in a sad tone.

Oh yeah, I remember he said something like that yesterday."Hm, why's that? You look like a good friend." He was a nice person and he is strong, I don't see why he wouldn't have any friends.

"Well you see," he was about to explain when a certain big sister of mine came in and interrupted.

"Nep Jr. breakfast smells awesome," she walked through the door rubbing her eyes and looked at us, " oh I see you're up Tiger! Oops sorry, were you too having a moment? Getting ahead of the game huh Nep Jr.? Sorry to intrude."

What!? Having a moment, does it look that way!? "No, we were just talking, really?"

_Nepgear has gained the flustered affinity!_

"Oh no! Those affinities are back! Oh goodness!"

" Good morning Miss Neptune." Tiger said.

"Hey there Tig!" Neptune said enthusiastically. Did she just call him Tig? Great, another weird nickname.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Oh its nothing. I just like giving nicknames to my friend, so now you're Tig!" Neptune said. Tiger's eyes widen at the word friends again. He looked at me with a questioning gaze, and I smile at him that said "I told you so." "Okay, now that that's taken care of, what's for breakfast."

* * *

(Tiger's POV)

About a minute later, everyone was at the dining table as I serve all of them each a plate of pancakes. Miss Neptune was a bit reluctant about waiting for everyone before eating, because she was apparently, "Starving to death!" With a little persuading she finally came around, I mean what's breakfast without people to share it with.

"Oh! It's Tiger's pancakes!" Hist-chan said as she went starry-eyed. She always did love my pancakes, even though I didn't think they were anything special. Back then, apparently in her words, "The moment it entered my mouth, it was like a grand symphony started to play in my mind. The perfect balance of sweet and fluffy instantly put me into a state of bliss." That was saying something since she wasn't that much of a poet.

"So Mr. Tiger made breakfast today." Compa said.

"Yes, sorry if its an inconvenience to you." I said.

"It's no bother. Actually seeing Histoire so excited, I'm actually curious on how they taste." IF added her two cents.

"Yeah they must be good to make Histy lose her composure." Neptune said. "Well down the hatch!"

It's weird but all of them took one bite simultaneously, they must be one heck of a team to be in perfect sync with each other. In that instant all eleven of their faces went into a state of bliss, it was like watching Hist-chan try them for the first time again. After a moment they all come back to reality.

"Tig! This is! They are! um..!" Neptune stammered as she started to try and find words to say, so I decided to help her.

"The moment it entered your mouth, it was like a grand symphony started to play in your mind. The perfect balance of sweet and fluffy instantly put you into a state of bliss." I said.

"Well, actually yeah, how did you know?" She asked back to her normal self. I look over to Hist-chan for a second before shrugging.

"Just a hunch I guess." I said.

"Well other than they, they were delicious." Nepgear said.

"Simply divine." Vert said.

"I guess they were praiseworthy." Noire and Uni said at the same time. Weird.

"I like it." Blanc said.

"Same here!" "Me too." Ram and Rom said.

"You got some skills dude." IF said.

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit from all of the praise. "Thank you everyone." I said. But then I noticed Compa, she continued to look down and her hair covering her eyes. Did she not like it? Everyone else notice this also.

"Um, Compa, are you alright?" IF asked.

In an instant, Compa got out of her seat and rushed to my spot as she took both my hands in hers and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"PLEASE MAKE ME YOUR APPRENTICE!" Compa said. The room was silent for a moment.

"Ehhhhhh!?" everyone yelled.

"A-apprentice?" I asked. Compa wanted me to teach her how to cook?

"Yes! I always thought I had decent cooking skills, but this is way above my level! I want to cook like this too, Shisho! (A/N Shisho: Master or Teacher)" She said.

Did she just call me her shisho? I mean I'm flattered, but I don't think I can teach her anything. I wouldn't know where to start. This reminds me of the time in Kamen Rider Wizard when Shunpei asked Haruto to be his wizard apprentice. What did he say again, oh yeah!

"I know you want to be as cool as me, but I don't feel like i have anything to teach you." I said with a confident smile. Okay, maybe it's not exactly what he said, but I just tailored it to the situation. Hist-chan looks at me with a dead-panned look saying "I know what you did," she actually used to watch it with me so I guess she remembers.

"Please~?" She started looking at me with super adorable puppy dog eyes! I try to look away, but I can't take my eyes on how adorable she looked. Can't resist the urge, to give her what she wants!

"O-okay." I said as I hang my head in defeat. Those eyes should be illegal.

Her face suddenly lights up, "Yay! Thank you Shisho!" She said. I guess I'm Shisho now.

After that little ordeal, they all continue with breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast we start to talk about todays agenda.

"Okay, now that we are done, we should discuss what to do today." Hist-chan said.

"Oh yeah, aren't we supposed to go back to the cave where we found Tig to see if we can find anything.?" Neptune asked.

"It's the only lead we have on finding out how he ended up where he was, so it would be the best place to start." Blanc said.

"I agree, but what about him." Noire said as she pointed at me. "He's only human, he might not be able to defend himself."

"I don't think that will be a problem. We've seen what he can do when we were in the cave the first time when he fought against the stone giant." Vert said.

"I was quite the monster hunter back in my day. I'm confident with my fighting ability so you don't have to worry about me." I said.

"You sound like an old man Tig." Neptune said. Again with the nicknames, actually I kind of like it. It's the first time someone gave me a nickname, I guess she really does see me as a friend even though we only met yesterday.

"Okay, enough joking around, you all must be off now." Hist-chan said.

* * *

It's been almost an hour since our party of twelve set out to the cave on the outskirts of Planeptune. Right now we are all just walking along a trail in an open field, green grass as far as the eye can see with a clear blue sky and a large forest to our left side, it was a pretty beautiful day. Although we were still on alert for some monsters, strapped to my back was my black katana I had with me when I got here, I haven't given it a name yet though.

Suddenly, we heard a rustle coming from a near by bush. We all draw our weapons to prepare for attack, but as we got ready I was really fascinated on what the girls had for weapons. The CPU's had rather traditional weapons, Neptune with her Katana, Noire with her Rapier, Vert with her strangely black and green colored spear, and Blanc with her mallet. The Candidates had more interesting weapons like Nepgear's beam saber, Uni's assault rifle, and Rom and Ram's staffs which kind of looked like giant pens. IF had qatar coming out of her large sleeves, and Compa had a weapon that I can only describe as a weapon from my nightmares, a large syringe with a huge needle! Does she heal with that too? I better not get too hurt when I'm around her.

Well back to the strange rustling, we waited a moment until a group of six strange creatures. Three of them were blue goo like creatures with dog faces and ears, strange. The other three looked like green, pixelated bugs with yellow antennae, they kind of looked like enemies from an arcade game I used to pay. What was it called again? Eh, it's not important now.

"Ah, Dogoo and Pixlevaders!" Nepgear said.

"Wait? These are the monsters?" I said lowering my sword. I mean, come on, these things look harmless, pathetic even.

"Yes, why?" She said. You've got to be kidding me. These are the monsters of the present day? Is it possible for monsters to de-evolve.

"Seriously, these small creatures are threatening the world? They look like house pets! Back in my day monsters were fierce, horrific creatures with blood lust that can be seen in their eyes. These "monsters" are just… lame." I started to rant. **Now** I'm starting to feel like an old man.

"But if the monsters were too scary then the players wouldn't pay as much attention to our moe and sexiness." Neptune said. Not that I don't appreciate her banter, but like most things she says I don't get it. Is that what's called "Breaking the fourth wall?"

"Actually, their kind of cute." I walk in front of the group of monsters and crouch down to eye level, "Come here boy!" I said. With a single "RUFF!", one of the Dogoo bounce towards me and leaped into my arms. As I begin to pet it, I notice how strange it felt. Kind of like a warm, squishy water balloon. For some strange reason, the girls are looking at me in amazement.

"H-h-he's holding it! It's not biting him or stripping off his clothes!" IF said. Stripping off my clothes!? Maybe she just had a bad experience with the little guy's kind.

"Shisho is amazing! He's a beast tamer!" Compa said.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWEEEEEEERRRRR!"

A loud rawer started to fill the air as everyone got back into their battle positions. Suddenly out of the forest came a large dragon. It had yellowish scales all over its body, it was standing on its hind legs with clawed feet and hands and its large wings spread wide.

"Ancient Dragon!" Noire yelled.

I smirked and put down the Dogoo, "Now that's a monster I can get behind." I said.

As everyone readied their weapons, I held his arm out to signal them to stop. "Please, let me handle this!" I drew my blade and took up a defensive stance.

The dragon roared and swung low, trying take off my head.

I back flipped away as the claws flew inches in front of me, the battle quickly became a pattern, for everyone of the beast's swings I matched it with a sidestep to dodge.

"We need to help him!" Yelled Nepgear, activating he beam sword.

"Don't worry." Vert placed her hand on Nepgear's head. "He's forcing the dragon to use up its stamina, soon it'll be too slow when Tiger actually fights. It's a smart strategy for a savage monster like this."

"Yeah go Tig! Waste that lizard with a supertastic combo!" Cheered Neptune.

The ancient dragon tried to crush me by swing both of its hands, I rolled forward to dodge.

Back onto my feet I stabbed his sword into its right leg then cut off its left leg. The dragon lost its standing and fell forward.

I jumped on to the beast's back and dashed to its head, I raised my sword over my head and thrusted it through the back of its neck, cutting open the dragon's throat. I jumped off the beasts back and landed a few feet away on the ground and slowly sheathed my sword. "It's time for you to exit my stage." I said, as I fully sheathed my sword the beast burst into data.

"That was amazing Shisho!" Compa said.

"Quite impressive, I've never seen a human defeat an Ancient Dragon in such a short amount of time before, and alone at that. Not that I'm praising you or anything." Noire said. The way she said that reminds me of a character type I know. What was it, a tsundere? Never thought I'd see one in real life.

"Let's stop wasting time, the cave is right over there." If points towards a gaping hole in the said of a near by mountain. "Let's move."

We all walk into the cave and found the hidden passage to the room where they found me in. So this is where I was, not exactly homey. The capsule I was in was slashed to pieces, but the monitor on it was still on.

"Hey, weren't these pillars whole the last time we were here?" Neptune said. I look towards her and saw a pile of rubble and some wires, the same thing was on three other spots on the floor.

"They must have broken when Tiger and the stone giant were fighting, but that is not important right now. Let's look for clues" Blanc said. Well there aren't many places to look, just the monitor. I started to do what anybody else would do, started to push random buttons until something happens. Suddenly on the monitor, an icon showed up labeled "Video Logs." Seems like the best choice so I clicked it. When it began, the screen showed a person I am very familiar with, my mother. She was a beautiful woman with long black hair past her shoulders, she had emerald green eyes and looked to be in her mid-thirties. She was wearing a lab coat with a yellow shirt underneath.

"Mother?" I asked myself, and at that point is when the others started to gather around.

"Video log number one. Greetings, I am Dr. Rin Hikari, and I am Making these video logs to keep track on Project Warrior." She said. Project Warrior? Sounds cool. "First let me start from the beginning. It all started when the Goddess announced her retirement and the creation of the CPU's. Although it was her decision, she feared that the CPU's would war against each other. To avoid this, she wanted to appoint someone powerful to be somewhat of a champion of the nations. To be the one common asset that would keep the nations from war, although there wasn't a being powerful enough for the position. The Goddess thought of creating one with her power, but she only had enough to split her power five ways for the CPU's. Being a personal friend to the Goddess, we went to the last resort, for me to create one. Yes, being the scientist I am, I was asked to create a homunculus that would act as the champion, and to be sure its power is great enough, only a single spark of the Goddesses power within it. Although, making a body for that power had proved rather difficult. The first four trials had ended in failure with the power rejecting its host, the first had its left eye deteriorate, the second lost its right arm, the third lost its vocal cords, and the fourth was female and lost both its legs. Finally on the fifth trial, and the fourth male, had succeeded in accepting the power. He is still an infant in mind so I've taken him in, I've always wanted a son. I decided to name him Tiger, a fierce name for a future fierce warrior."

(A/N: and thats the third chapter. sorry it took so long to post. summer job kept me busy and i was kind of a neptune. oh and i wanted to give a shout out to Cosmic Guardain. he helped me with the fight scene and some grammar troubles i had.)


	4. Siblings

Chapter 4

Siblings:

(Compa's P.O.V)

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The entire room was silent, everyone was watching the screen with wide eyes in shock. Although the one who was the most shocked, was Shisho (Tiger). His eyes were wide, his jaw was dropped, and his entire body froze as the video went on. The screen went dark but then changed into another video with Dr. Hikari in a different outfit.

"Video log number two, Tiger is now seven years old and has grown up like any other human child. It's funny, seven years ago, I thought of him as just a science project, but I've come to love him as my own son. His personality is very calm and docile, he doesn't wine or cry like most children. He is a second grader in elementary school, but doesn't socialize with the other kids. Update complete, signing off." The screen fizzled a bit and another video came up.

"Video log number 3, Tiger reaches age ten. He has achieved amazing things since the last log. At age eight he dove into his studies, then six months later he became the youngest person to ever win the noble peace prize. At age nine he got interested in baking, and within three months he became an official patisserie and donated some original recipes for cakes to five star restaurants. It seems that he accels at anything he put his mind to. I've been thinking, is it the goddess's grace that gives him these abilities or is it that he is just a natural born prodigy? Either way, I just think of him as my special baby boy." Ms. Hikari said. Suddenly a little boy comes into the frame with a cup. Is that Shisho? Ohhh! He's so cute! Wait, now's not the time for this.

"Hey Mama, I brought you some tea." younger Shisho said.

"Thanks sweety." She said while petting his head. The screen fizzled again and came back on.

"Video log number four, he is now fourteen years old. I've been thinking about his current state of mind and the reason i created him. He seemed to docile to be able to fight for the CPU's, but something incredible happened two years ago. He and I were out shopping when a group of four criminals were terrorizing the shopping district. Everyone was on the ground as the criminals were threatening them with their guns. I was about to get me and him out of the area but when I turned to him, he had walked up to the leader of the group and confronted him. I have to admit I was terrified when the leader pointed his gun at Tigers head and I was about to push him out of the way, but I was surprised of what happened next. Tiger started to fight back, he had caught the leader off guard by knocking the gun out of his hand and started to relentlessly stomp him into the ground. When the leader's accomplices finally noticed the state of their leader they were out raged and about to retaliate against Tiger. Although they stopped dead in their tracks in fear once they noticed Tigers glare at them. He radiated confidence and killing intent that I had never seen in him before, but what was most astonishing about him was his eyes. What was once a gold color was then a shining blue with d-power symbols instead of irises, the same eyes as the goddess. Fortunately they turned back to normal before he or anyone noticed, besides me of course. It was amazing, that kind of power was lying dormant inside of him for so long. After that event, the time between then and now he as been training and became a monster hunter. He currently takes quests from the guild regularly. Now, something has been bothering me. The first four homunculi were alive but they weren't compatible with the power, so they were thrown away. It makes me wonder what they could have been if they weren't part of this project. If they were alive now, all I would want to do is apologize." The video ends again. The next video came on, but this one was shaky like there was an earthquake.

"This will be the final video log of project guardian. Tiger is now seven-teen years old and his fighting skill has grown graciously. Tonight was the night of his monthly check up at the lab, so we transported his surprisingly deep slumbered body to the lab. While he is in the capsule the lab suddenly got attacked by and unknown entity. This project was kept secret and so was this location of the lab, so I have no doubt they are after my son. Now that the security is keeping the entity at bay for now, I've taken this time to make sure my son is safe. Inside the capsule, it supplies his body with share energy so it will keep his body from ageing until he is freed. The capsule is impenetrable from the outside, so the only way to release him is to open it when the conditions are meet. The only conditions are that the presents of the CPU's, the capsule will recognized the collected share energy around them and open. Tiger, right now I'm only guessing that you would be watching this. I'm sorry I never told you about what you are, and your purpose. This must be some shock to you, but i hope you can forgive me when ever you wake up. But can I ask for one more request, my son? Please fight with the CPU's and be happy when ever you end up. Be brave, and I expect grandchildren, I love you baby boy. KYAAAA!" Suddenly a loud boom was heard, and the screen went black.

"MOM!" Shisho yelled. Tears started falling heavily from his eyes,"Damn it! I let her down, I should have been there!"

I was about to console him, but then he took out his sword and began a relentless slashing at the capsule until it was in pieces. He suddenly falls to his knees, still crying.

"I think it's best if we leave for a while, just until he calms down." Blanc whispered to the rest of us. We all left the room, besides Shisho of course.  
"Man, this is an interesting turn of events." Iffy said. We all nod in agreement, this is a lot to take in.

"To think, if he was there all those years ago, the Counsel War might not have even happened." Noire said.

"Poor Shisho, finding all of this out at once must be really hard on him. I wish there was something we could do." I said.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

One of Iffy's phones started to ring.

"Hello? Yes Histoire what is it? ...eeehhhh!?" Iffy shouts.

"What is it Iffy?" I asked.

"There's an emergency! Some strange group of people are terrorizing Planeptune!" We all gasp in surprise.

"Hurry, we must investigate!" Vert said.

"But what about Tig? We're his friends, we have to be here for him." Nep-nep said.

"I agree with Big sis!" Ge-ge said.

"But the people are in danger." Noire countered. They were all silent trying to thing of what to do next.

"Then why don't you all go and I'll stay here." I said.

"Are you sure Compa?" Iffy asked.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he's alright while you guy's deal with the problem. I'll bring him back to the Basilicom later. Without a second thought everybody started to run back to Planeptune. Ge-ge was a bit reluctant to go though.

"Don't worry Ge-ge, it'll be alright." I reassured her as she left.

When they were out of sight, I go into the room again to see how Shisho is doing. He was still there on his knees, he stopped crying but now he was just blankly staring at the ground. "Shisho, are you alright?" I asked.

"I should have been there, I let her down." He said weakly.

"Don't think like that, theres nothing you could have done at the time. She took the risk of putting you in the capsule to protect you."

"But was I really worth it? I'm not her actual son, I'm just some test tube freak! Do I really have the right to live? Why would she risk her life to save my artificial one?" Does he really think like that? Just because he wasn't born like normal people doesn't mean his life isn't worth it. To comfort him, I gently hug him from behind.

"You know, my grandpa said this, Any life is worth saving, be it people, animals, or even insects. She truly loved you like her own son, so risking her life for yours means that you are worth it. It doesn't matter if you were created, it's still a life she did anything to protect. So please don't blame yourself for what happened then, and focus on what is happening now, and remember you have friends now that worry about you. Don't be sad, okay?"

After a moment had passed, he had stopped shuddering. What surprised me was he turned around and hugged me back. He's so warm, I can get used to being in his arms. WAH! No, bad Compa, no thinking like that about Shisho!

"Thank you, Compa-chan."

Chan? 

(Neptunes P.O.V)

Man, this place is trashed. When me and the rest of my party arrive back to Planeptune downtown was a mess. Busted cars and rubble were everywhere, I can't believe someone would to this to my nation!

"Hahahahaha!"

What was that? It sounded like a lot of melodramatic laughing. "I told you that would come!" a voice said. We all look at a large hill made out of busted cars and four people standing on top of them, I wonder why I didn't notice that before.

"Didn't I say going on a rampage will get their attention!?" One of them said. He was a guy with long blond hair down to his shoulders, his eyes were brown and a sadistic smile was plastered on his face. He wore a black shirt under a yellow hoodie, blue jeans and black sneakers, he also had silver metal gauntlets on his arms.

"Yes, yes, you finally had a good idea, now shut up about it." said the only female of the group. She had long, platinum hair down to her hips and blood red eyes. She wore a white sundress that was down to her knees, and white heels and a black whip coiled around her right arm. *Squeak squeak* There was a weird squeaking sound coming from another one of them. I turn my attention to a guy who was writing on a white board with a marker in hand. He had short red hair and grey eyes, and wore a red shirt and black jeans with metal boots on his feet. When he was done writing he showed it to them and it said,

**"Can we get on with this already?"**

"Yes, let's stop wasting time." the last boy said. He had midnight black hair and had an eye patch with a skull on it over his left eye and his right eye was grey. This guy looked so emo, he had black everything, T-shirt, cargo pants, shoes, and fingerless gloves. He also had . "Let's just do what we came here to do."

"Who are all of you?" Noire said. Hey, this is my nation, I should be the one to confront them first.

The blond haired boy smirked, "Okay, lets introduce ourselves, I'm Gelb!"

"I'm Weiss, the pleasure is all yours." the white haired girl said cocky.

The red haired guy wrote on his whiteboard again, I guess he's the type of character that doesn't talk. **"I'm Rot, please die for us."**

"Finally, I'm Schwarz." The goth one said.

"Okay, so we know who you are, now what do you want?" Blanc said.

"Yeah, why did you have to ransack my nation you baddies!?" I yelled at them.

"Hm, he's not here. I thought he would at least follow them here." Gelb said, their flat out ignoring us! How rude, and who is "him?"

"Well then I guess your plan was as useless as you are." Weiss said.

"Enough! We'll just kill them first and deal with him later."

"Hell yeah, time crush some bitches!" Gelb leaped off the hill of cars first, pounding his fists together. "Who to choose, who to choose?" He held his gaze on Blanc. "I've heard you've got shortest fuse, bet you'll be the most fun to play with."

Blanc's body gave off an aura as she readied her hammer, as if warning the others that this one was her's. "Okay asshole, just don't blame me when you die!" Blanc charged at the boy, jumping into the air and swinging her hammer down the crush the boy.

Gelb punched the head of the hammer to stop it, then threw an uppercut with his other hand to knock her back. "The hell!?No human can take my attack head on and live!"

Gelb cracked his knuckles and took a fighting stance. "Oh yeah! That hurt, now I know this will be good."

Weiss was the second to decease from the wreck, she unwrapped her whip and pointed to Noire. "You look like an easy one, come on I don't have all day."

"Is that what you think? Sorry to disappoint you but I'm lossing to you, I'm the strongest one here and I'm going to make you pay what you've done. Not that I care about Planeptune or anything." Noire drew her rapier, waiting for the first move.

"If you don't care, why fight? Walk away now and maybe, and that's a big maybe, we'll let you live a while longer." Noire didn't move, Weiss swung her whip.

The black goddess rolled forward under the whip, as she got back on her feet Noire grabbed the whip with her free hand and gave it a hard pull. Noire want to get the weapon away from the girl but she held on and was pulled along with it, this gave Noire a better idea. Once Weiss was close enough Noire turn kicked her in the chest.

Weiss cartwheeled a few feet back, she pushed herself up, tugging on the whip and letting it re-wrap around her arm. "You just signed you soul to me."

"Ahh, are you gonna cry?"

Rot's boot shot out jets flames and carried him down, he looked at Vert then went back to his board. Vert lazily held her spear, waiting for him to make a move but he just kept working. "Hello there, I'm Vert the CPU of Leanbox. Instead of fighting why don't we play a game."

Rot stopped to look at Vert then wrote on his board. **"We have to fight, but we still play a game."**

"Okay what do you like to play?"

Rot turned his board to Vert showing her a drawing of a lion with fire as it's main. "That's very nice. You're a good artist."

A gateway opened on the board, out of the portal can a real lion with a fire main. The beast roared and pounded at the green goddess.

Vert sidestepped the animal and thrusted her spear into it's side. The lion growled in anger, it leaped at Vert again who this time stood her ground and stabbed it in the neck, tossing it aside as it dead.

Two more flame lions came out of his board then Rot wiped it clean to write on it.** "I'm bored, if you still kill these thing I'll make something. Please just hurry up and die."**

Vert spun her spear over head, she swung it into the first lion to attack, knocking it back with a big cut in it's side. "I can't do that, all my gaming instincts are telling me this is winnable."

The last one, Schwarz slid down the rubble. "Well, well. Looks like I get you purple heart."

Neptune drew her katana as Schwarz drew a metal rod. "Is that one of those joke weapons that are second to ultimate weapons?"

The boy grin, the rod extended to being as long as he was, a blade popped out the top turning it into full scythe. "You've got humor, now be a good girl and get reaper." Schwarz dashed at Neptune, aiming to take her head off.

Neptune leaned back to dodge the attack, she turned sideways to kick him in the ribs. While he was staggered Neptune raised her sword to cut him in half but Schwarz blocked with his scythe. Neptune kneed him in the chest then punched him in the face.

Neptune put her hands on her hips as the boy back away. "Ha! Give up, I'm the main character who fights for justice so you can't beat me."

Schwarz ran up to the goddess, going for a wide swing. Neptune leaned back again, this time the boy used the momentum form his scythe to perform a low kick, knocking her down. "Not all endings at happy." He brought his scythe down on Neptune who rolled to the right, evading the scythe as it's blade impaled the concrete. "And not all stories follow a hero."

Neptune lifted both her feet and put her hands over her head, she pushed herself off the ground to drop kick Schwarz and stand again.

Gab raised his arm to block Blancs hammer then pressed his palm against her, pushing her back. The boy watched her just stand there. "You touched my chest."

"What are you going to do about?" He stood there watching her with a murderous smile.

Seven orbs of light appeared in front of Blanc. "I'll fucking kill you that's what!" Blanc golf swung her hammer hitting the lights. Gab tensed up thinking they were going to fly straight at him. He lowered his guard when they just vanished when he was blasted from the sides.

Blanc struck Gelb in the legs to send him to the ground then raised her hammer to flatten his head. Weiss saw this and threw her whip to stop it.

Schwarz backed away from Neptune and slid to Gelb's side. "Rot! We're done here, we got what we needed."

Rot started drawing a bubble on his board, creating a barrier to keep he goddesses away. He erased it to draw a gateway to escape.

Everyone put away their weapons and regrouped. "Who do they think they are? Coming to pick a fight with us then running away like that." Whined Noire.

"It was a probing attack." The group turned to Vert. "They weren't trying to kill us, they wanted to see how strong we were. I would use this method all the time before I started any wars."

"By wars you mean clan wars on MMOs, right?"

"Well that goes without saying."

"Well they ran away, so let's mosey on back to the cave to see how Tig's doing." I suggested.

(On top of a roof near by)

"What do you think?" Weiss asked her comrades.

"Well they can pack a punch, but they can't hold a candle when we style change." Gelb said with a grin.

"Did you hear them?" Schwarz said, "They said he was still at the cave."

"Losers probably balling his eyes out! How weak is that!? Hehehe!"

Rot started writing on his black board, **"I'm bored, can we go now?"**

"Yes, the sooner the better." Schwarz said. Suddenly there was a bright light that covered all of them, when the light died they were gone.

(Tiger's P.O.V)

After our little scene, Compa-chan and I make our way back to Planeptune. It was hard to hear all of that stuff, but it helped that she was there to comfort me.

*BOOM*

Without warning, something crashed right in front of me and Compa-chan, and the force blew us both on our backs.

When the smoke cleared, I saw four strange figures. They all looked like the goddesses in their HDD form.

The first three were male and looked the same exept for their individual color outline. They had on what appeared to be black, skin tight, full body surfer suits. Their arms were covered in silver, clawed gauntlets and their legs were clad in bulky, metal greaves that were probably twice the size of their normal feet. Their torsos were completely covered their upper body in silver armor. Behind them were floating wing shaped machines. (If its not clear enough then think of Byakushiki from Infinite Stratos in its default setting.) The one in the center had black hear and grey eyes with d-power symbols in them, the next had crimson hair and blue eyes, and the last male had golden hair and green eyes.

The last was the only female of the group, she had looked similar to Black Heart in her HDD form except she was all white, and her eyes were yellow.

But there was something strange about all of them, they looked, broken. Bits and pieces of their armor and some parts of their wings looked as if they were cracked off. Although I sense much power from all of them, and I assumed my battle position.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The black one, stared at me blankly, until he smirked sadistically,

"Hello, brother."


End file.
